Daisy's Journal
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: An abused teen is assigned a journal to write in. She thinks the idea is stupid, but will a unlikly friend help her realize the gift in the middle of a curse?


**Author Note:**

I re-wrote this chapter at like 1 in the morning so yeah... I hope you like it! I do not own the Outsiders, only Daisy and her parents.

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

She passed out the floppy composition notebooks to each row. I carefully wrote my name in the space provided and opened it up to doodle on the first page with my sharpie. The teacher explained how kids are becoming stressed more often, and that writing down our feelings will lower our chances.

I think she's lying. She kept talking, explaining she won't read the journal if we don't want her to, but she has to check to make sure we wrote at least once a week. Well I'll give it a try; but she's in for one wild ride. _Return them to me Monday_, she called over the ring of the final bell. I shuffled down the hall to my locker, Stuffing most of my books into my bag and slamming it shut.

"Hiya Two-Bit." I smiled as he leaned against my locker.

"Hey blondie." He said, as if that were all he cared about. Hell, it probably was. "You want a ride?" He dangled his keys in front of my face I chuckled and nodded.

"So," I yelled over the wind rushing in the open windows, "do you have to do the Journal thing too?" I found the entire thing completely stupid. Two-Bit would probably write all about how he 'killed' some poor innocent blond girl, getting the teachers all riled up, but it'll give him a good laugh.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna burn it. What about you?" He turned onto my street and I anxiously shifted my backpack in my lap.

"I dunno, probably cuss Miss. Bitch out in it." _Again… _Two-Bit pulled in my drive and I got out. "Thanks for driving me home, see ya tomorrow!" I waved as he backed out and revved down the street.

I dreaded the moment I had to go inside, but lingered in the drive trying to find something to do. Finally I decided that it was inevitable and turned the knob. The house was dark, but my mom's car was in the drive. I must have been louder than I thought because she flicked on the light when I walked in.

"Where the hell _were_ you?" She screeched. My mother was an older woman, with short dark hair and mossy green eyes that were usually filled with rage and hate. She was skinny from drugs, though she never admitted it. I dropped my backpack by the door and came up with a clever retort.

"School. Children go to school." I spoke slowly. I was two minutes late. Her hand struck my face before I even registered that her arm had moved. It would leave a mark, I could feel it. I wanted to scream but didn't give her the satisfaction. I was very practiced in keeping silent when I needed to be.

"Do not talk to me that way, do you understand me?" She wagged her finger at me like it was supposed to be intimidating, then put her hand back on her hip. "When your father comes home he'll-"

"He'll _what_?" I spat out, fed up with her using him as a shield. She didn't respond, but glared daggers at me. One thing I hated was how I had her green eyes. I didn't want anything from my parents. "Can't you ever do anything for yourself? Like stand up to him instead of acting like a scared little girl and taking your anger out on me? See a fucking therapist." I hissed and stomped out the door to the lot.

And my teacher tries to convince us our lives get better by re-living them in a book? Fat chance.

With shaky hands I took a cigarette and took a long drag. The nicotine calmed me and I started on my way again. I caught sight of Ponyboy and Johnny when I walked into the lot and went over to talk. They were sitting on the ground smoking.

"Don't you boys know smoking is bad for you?" I smiled while taking another drag on my cancer stick.

"I have heard that, believe it or not." Ponyboy chuckled and took a long drag on his, blowing out smoke circles. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Oh, am I really that good looking that you assume something _happened_?" Johnny flicked out his switchblade and handed it to me. I looked at the little sliver of my face and saw a bruise was forming. "Fucking perfect." I muttered. I really wasn't supposed to cuss around Pony, but he already does so it can't do any harm.

I folded the blade and tossed it back to Johnny. Like usual he sat silent, glancing around nervously every so often. The gang told me about him and the soc's, and it didn't take long to figure out he was like me. With the parental abuse, I mean.

"What about you Johnny?" I nudged my chin toward him and stomped out my cigarette. "Anything new?" my eyes looked over his body for any sign of injury. I found some bruises, but he shook his head no. I swear sometimes trying to get that kid to talk is harder than finding my mom in a good mood. "Oh…" I murmured, quickly turning to Pony boy "Where's Sodapop?"

"Work," he muttered and rolled his eyes. Somehow I always found a way to remind him I was dating his older brother.

"Damn… maybe I'll stop by later and get a Pepsi. Oh, yeah, I just remembered, Pony, my cousin's coming into town, she's _really cute_."

"Molly?" He chirped, instantly happy. I nodded. My younger cousin, Molly, always came down with her parents for spring break. She was two years younger then me, Ponyboy's age, and was like a little sister to me. Every time she comes into town Pony and her get together. "Cool"

"Now all we need is a date for Johnny." I playfully nudged him and he blushed. You had to really look to tell, though, 'cause the kid's so tan. I repressed a giggle. "Oh well see you two tomorrow. I'm gonna go get that Pepsi."

I kicked a few stones along the sidewalk. The streets got busier and busier as I got closer to town. A shiny, new Mustang passed me and a few boys sneered some… inappropriate comments at me. I just walked faster to the DX. Sodapop working at the DX instantly made it a hit, with his good looks girls flocked to him like bears to honey. I showed up randomly to see him, but a tiny bit to make sure everyone knew he was mine.

"Hey Soda." I called, sliding into one of the barstools that lines the counter. "Hows work goin'?" I twisted around the seat, it was one of my favorite things to do there. Sure I could fix cars, but what is that compared to spinning on a stool?

"Hey Daze, it's pretty slow today." He leaned over the counter and gave me a quick kiss.

"Should I go bang up some cars and leave a DX flyer on the windshield?" I joked, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hm, that would bring in business…" He laughed and brought over a bottle of Pepsi for me. I took a sip and followed him to the back where he and Steve were working on two cars. The old radio was lightly playing in the background. I sat down inside the cherry red one and watched the boys work, singing along to the music.

"Hey Steve, get any hubcaps in lately?" He was kind of known for being able to lift hubcaps off a car faster and quieter than anyone in our neighborhood. He had a lot of free time to practice. I didn't mind if he and Soda did it, as long as Sodapop didn't get caught. But I guess it could be worse… Soda could be as bad as Dallas. But if he was I might not be in love with him.

I excused myself after spending a few hours at the DX. It was around seven then, but I wasn't in a rush to go home. In fact I took my time wandering the town, sneaking in the movies, even going over to Jay's too see who would show up.

Only when I completely ran out of things to do, the time of this was about ten-oh-four, I slowly began walking home.

* * *

I crawled out of bed with cat-like stealth and silence. Avoiding the creak in the hardwood I tip-toed to my room and slipped on my old sweat pants and t-shirt. I curled up on my bed, which was really almost never used, and wrote by the light of the moon.

_Dear Journal, (Should I write that or just dive right into it? Oh well…)_

_I guess I'm supposed to write down what happens in my day, because the teacher thinks it will receve some stress or something. Well I think that's a load of bull, but whatever. I'll play along._

_I hung out with Sodapop and Steve at the DX, after going to the lot. I saw Ponyboy, whose pretty happy now that Molly's coming into town, they are so cute together. I saw Johnny, too. I guess I can sort of understand him. We are going through the same shit. I just don't get how he stands there and takes it. He doesn't even fight back. Completely unlike me, who got into a fight with my mom the second I walked in the door. The only difference between when I got home from school and when I got home later is my dad was home when I got home at night. Which made things much worse. I don't know what kind of sick pleasure he gets, but whatever._

_I still hate this stupid journal._

_-Daisy_

I heard someone approaching my room and quickly tucked the notebook under my pillow.

"Daisy?" My fathers gruff voice growled. I glared at him through the dark.

"What?" I spat.

"Get your ass back in the room." He pointed. I crossed my arms childishly and he dragged me up.

"Oh just fuck off would you." I felt the sting of his hand on my face, then he grabbed my arm and led me back to my own personal hell.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Review :)**

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


End file.
